Kiss Me Deadly
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Luke Ward wants Marissa Cooper, but she wants somebody else. Luke Ward is coming for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me Deadly

Kiss Me Deadly

Marissa: He stares at me constantly its scary.

Summer: Your kidding right?

Marissa: The other day he told me he could lock me up in a room forever.

Summer: What? why?

Marissa: I am to precious to let go.

Summer: Oh! Coop we have to get you out of here.

Marissa: I'll talk to him don't worry.

Luke walks into the apartment that he shares with Marissa staring suspiciously at everyone. Summer says goodbye to Marissa, and walks out of the room ignoring Luke.

Luke smiles at Marissa, and locks the door behind him as he pulls her into a kiss instantly breaking the silence.

Marissa: Stop it Luke.

Luke: What's the matter Marissa?

Marissa: We are just friends, and you know that.

Luke: What?

Marissa: I have to go now, but we will talk later.

Luke: With who Marissa?

Marissa: Just a few friends.

Luke Is it Volchuck again?

Marissa: No its not.

Luke: Then who?

Luke stared at Marissa as his eyes pierced through her soul, and the anger growing minute by minute. He punched the wall with such force that echoed through out the house. He did not see Ryan Atwood a cousin of Seth Cohen walking into the room thanks to his blinding rage.

Ryan: She is going out with me.

Luke: Who the hell are you?

Ryan: Ryan Atwood.

Marissa: Luke just get out.

Luke: Marissa you will not do this to me.

Ryan grabbed Luke's arm before he laid a hand on Marissa, and through him out the apartment. Ryan has heard a lot about Luke, but has he heard how psychopathic he is?

Luke left the building taking one final look before he went to his friend house to plan his revenge.

Luke: Its simple, really simple.

Oliver: How so?

Luke: Get rid of Ryan, and everyone else in the way.

Luke pulled the mirror down from the wall crashing instantly as the glass spread around the floor. Oliver Trask his best friend, and partner in crime smirks a little as the excitement rises through the body.

Luke: What's with the smirk?

Oliver: I love it when you get this wicked.

Luke: Yeah, so do I.


	2. Rock My World

Rock my world

Rock my world

Marissa: What was the name of the last song?

Ryan: Rock my world.

Marissa: I think its going take the world by storm.

Ryan: You think so?

Marissa: Ryan Atwood –Rock my world united world chart no.1.

Ryan: Will see.

Marissa smiled as she kissed Ryan , and stepped out of the brand new limo he rented for the night. He reached for her hand after he stepped out himself, and proceeded to walk her to her apartment. At the top of the stairs a figure shadow could be seen walking across Marissa's floor. Inside Luke sat down awaiting the presence of Marissa himself with a wicked smile.

Luke: I was wondering when you would show up.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Luke: Marissa we need each other.

Ryan: She asked you a question.

Luke: Nobody was talking to you.

Marissa: Leave him alone Luke.

Luke: Leave him ?

Marissa: You heard me.

Ryan grabbed Luke by his shirt, and threw him on floor instantly pinning him down with force. Luke smiled as Oliver closed the door, and locked it without anyway noticing. Luke kicked Ryan, and then jumped grabbing up Marissa as soon as he was balanced .

He kissed her on the cheek, and smirked when Oliver hit Ryan with a pipe instantly knocking him. Oliver forced everyone to evacuate the building prior to their return so he could put his plan into action.

He dragged Ryan's body to the middle of the apartment then opened up , and pour gasoline all over the apartment. He kicked Ryan a few times, and then poured the balance all over him as they lit a match, and ran out as fast as they could.

Luke: You should have left when you had the chance.

Marissa: Ryan, R-Y-A-N.

Luke: Shut the hell up.

Oliver: Lets go.

They raced out of the apartment dragging Marissa with them, and jetted into the car waiting for them.

Luke: He is gone, and she is all mine.

Marissa: Your sick you bastard.

Luke: I said shut the hell up.

Marissa: Your going to pay for Ryan.

Oliver: Like hell he is.

To be continued


End file.
